Your smile
by Quefee Amenore
Summary: Kau bahagia di sisiku. Aku pun bahagia kau di sisiku. Kau adalah kekasih yang berharga di hidupku. Kekasih yang akan kubuat tersenyum selalu untukku.


Your smile

Disclaimer : Masashi K

.

SaiIno

Hurt/Romance

Sai's POV

R/R?

.

Sekarang kami sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Aku dan kekasihku.

"Sai-kun, lihat ini!" Ino mengalihkan kertas berwarna ungu di tanganku.

"Pesta dansa?" tanyaku membaca acara pada kertas undangan tersebut. Ino mengangguk antusias, " hai.. kita harus ikut ya Sai-kun."

Pintanya dengan mata memelas. Aku tersenyum lantas mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. Kulihat ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Maaf Ino, kau tau akhir-akhir ini aku harus mempersiapkan pameranku untuk minggu depan."

Ino memunggungiku dengan bersidekap, "Kau jahat Sai-kun. Hiks.."

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Kalau sudah begini. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain menuruti kemuannya.

"Baiklah. Kita ikut."

sontak Ino menghadapku lagi, "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Aku mengangguk sekilas.

"Kyaaa...terimakasih Sai-kun.." Serunya girang sambil memelukku.

"hn"

.

Demi melihat senyummu. Apapun akan aku lakukan. Jawabku dalam hati. Aku memejamkan mata, mengelus punggungmu lembut. Menikmati momentum seperti ini, Kau tersenyum. Aku pun tersenyum.

Kau yang begitu bahagia dengan segala keinginan yang kuturuti. Maka akan selalu kuturuti agar kau bisa selalu tersenyum untukku.

.

.

.

Aku memarkirkan Lamborgini hitamku di kediaman Yamanaka. Aku mengambil sesuatu dari dasbor lalu turun dari mobil. Rumah yang indah. Aku tak pernah bosan mengagumi keindahan kediaman kekasihku ini. Di sini banyak sekali bunga-bunga indah.

.

Tingtong..

aku menunggu seseorang membuka pintu. Selang beberapa detik. Pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok cantik kekasihku yang hari ini terbalut gaun kuning selutut. Sangat kontras denganku yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Kemeja, jeans dan sepatu. Ino tersenyum riang akan kedatanganku. Kusodorkan sebuket bunga allysum_lebih berharga dari kecantikan_ di hadapannya.

"Wah..terimakasih..."

Ino mencium aroma bunga itu. Pemandangan yang sangat cantik menurutku.

Kau yang begitu mencintai bunga. Maka akan selalu kuberikan bunga terindah untukmu, agar kau bisa tersenyum untukku.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ino masuk ke dalam.

"Ayo Sai-kun!"

Aku melongok padanya. Ternyata Ino sudah meletakkan bunganya. Ia menggelayut pada lenganku. Hal yang selalu aku sukai. Aku membukakan pintu samping kemudi untuknya. Kemudian memasuki sisi yang berlawanan untuk menjalankan kemudi.

.

.

.

Kami sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Halamannya sangat luas. Dapat terlihat mobil-mobil maupun motor yang telah berjejer di halaman ini. Ino manrikku masuk. Ino terperangah melihat ruangan ini. Ruangan besar dengan aksen lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni. Hiasan di dinding-dinding. Juga bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi menambah kesan indah pada ruangan itu.

"Eeh.. itu Sakura dan lainnya.. ayo ke sana Sai-kun.."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dapat kurasakan Ino menarikku menuju mereka.

"hai semua..."

Sapa Ino riang pada 4 orang di sana. Ada Sakura dengan gaun panjang berwarna merah marun tanpa lengan. Rambut pinknya tersemat sebuah jepit merah berbentuk tomat. Di sebelahnya ada Sasuke, tunangan Sakura. Ia terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan tuxedo hitam. Sebelah kiri Sasuke tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang seperti duren. Ia juga punya goresan seperti kumis kucing di pipinya. Namanya Naruto. Ia juga tak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke. Namun tuxedo yang dikenakannya berwarna putih. Hinata berada di samping Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat memerah sejak tadi. Membuatnya makin manis tapi lebih manis Ino menurutku. Mengenakan gaun pendek selutut berwarna lavender. Rambut indigonya yang panjang ia gerai. Tak ketinggalan pula jepit rambut berbentuk rubah yang terselip di antara helai rambutnya.

"Owoo wow Ino-pig.. kau cantik sekali malam ini.."

Puji Sakura membuat Ino malu. Aku terkikik geli melihat rona di pipinya itu.

"I..iya.. k-kau sera-si se-kali dengan Sai-san Ino-chan."

kali ini Hinata yang memujinya. Tepatnya lagi memuji kita. Walaupun omongannya gagap, tetap saja membuat wajah kami memerah.

"Kau juga sangat serasi dengan Baka Naruto Hinata." balas Ino dengan senyum jahil. Hinata kelabakan sendiri. Wajahnya sudah semerah buah stroberi. Sangat menggemaskan. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Dasar.

"Eeh, ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru dan Temari mana? Oh ya, Neji dengan Tenten juga tidak kelihatan?"

Tanya Ino celingukan pada kumpulan orang-orang yang menghadiri pesta.

"Shikamaru dan Temari kan sedang bulan madu di Itali Pig. Kau lupa ya? Kalau Neji sedang bertemu dengan calon mertuanya di rumah Tenten." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Ino hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Halo semuanya... sekarang saatnya kita memasuki sesi dansa. Let's dance together!" jerit sang DJ dengan semangat. Ia lantas menyalakan sebuah lagu slow untuk iringan dansa. Aku dan Ino maju ke lantai dansa. Aku meletakkan tanganku di pinggang rampingnya. Ino mengalungi leherku dengan tangannya. Kami melangkahkan kaki seirama dengan alunan musik. Aku menatap pada mata aquamarine Ino. Ino menatap pada mata obsidianku. Kami saling berpandangan. Dapat kulihat kilatan bahagia dari aquamarinenya. Aku tersenyum. Ino memang sangat menyukai dansa. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan momen seperti ini.

.

Kau yang begitu menyukai dansa. Maka aku akan selalu menjadi pangeran yang mendampingimu berdansa, dengan kau sebagai putrinya. Agar kau selalu tersenyum untukku.

.

.

Memori itu terus berputar dalam otakku. Dulu.. itu dulu. Dulu ketika aku masih menjadi kekasihmu. Aku ingat, kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah karena aku telah meninggalkanmu. Aku meninggalkanmu demi pameran lukisanku di Prancis. Kau yang tak bisa menunggu. Kau yang sangat senang apabila keinginanmu dituruti, tidak bisa untuk tidak ada orang yang menyayangimu untuk menuruti keinginanmu. Kau yang menyukai bunga tidak bisa untuk tidak menerima bunga dari orang yang menyayangimu. Kau yang mencintai dansa tidak bisa untuk tidak berdansa dengan orang yang menyayangimu. Sampai kau terlepas begitu saja dariku. Apa ikatanku padamu tidak cukup kuat? Tidak hanya terlepas, kau pun terjerat oleh pria lain. Aku tahu kalau sangat terlambat bagiku untuk meminta maaf darimu. Untuk memintamu kembali. Kurasa itu mustahil. Biarlah. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Aku ingin dia yang bersamamu selalu menuruti keinginanmu. Aku ingin dia selau memberikan bunga untukmu. Aku ingin dia selalu menjadi pangeran dalam setiap dansamu. Aku ingin dia memberikan apa yang aku berikan padamu dulu.

.

Aku tengah memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada lukisanku kali ini. Lukisan dirimu. Kau yang sangat gembira dengan bunga allysum di tanganmu. Bunga yang selalu kuberikan untukmu_dulu. Gaun ungumu yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Cantik. Itulah dirimu.

.

Toktotktok..

Aku menghentikan kilas balikku tentangmu. Beranjak membuka pintu.

"Sia..." aku kaget. Saking kagetnya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku. Kau..datang? kau menangis? Kau memelukku? Tahukah kau bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa melihat air matamu.

"Ino, kenapa kau menangis?"

Kau melepaskan pelukanmu. Isak masih terdengar dari mulutmu. Hatiku teriris melihatmu seperti ini. Mana senyummu yang biasa kau berikan untukku?_dulu. Ibu jariku menghapus jejak air mata di pipimu.

"Sai-kun.. aku masih mencintaimu. Kumohon kembalilah kepadaku?. Maafkan aku... karena aku pernah melukaimu.. tapi... kumohon.. sekali ini saja. Kembalilah padaku. Aku butuh dirimu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum saat kau menuruti kemauanku. Aku butuh kau yang membuatku tersenyum saat menerima allysum darimu. Aku butuh dirimu yang menjadi pangeran dansaku. terlebih aku butuh dirimu... yang tulus mencintaiku."

Aku menatapmu dalam. Kau menatapku nanar. Ada apa denganmu Ino? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Bibirku berkedut ringan. Kini aku tersenyum. Kutarik kau ke dalam pelukanku.

"Terimakasih, sudah kembali... jangan menangis lagi. Aku selalu ada untukmu Ino."

Aku menyesap aroma tubuhmu yang menguar. Wangi bunga. Seperti yang kau suka. Dan akupun menyukainya.

"Terimakasih Sai-kun."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, " Ino.. ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu." Ucapku. Kau mengangguk sekilas. Meraih tanganmu untuk kugenggam. Aku menuntunmu menuju ruang seniku. Kau terperanjat. Menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganmu.

"Sai-kun...ini..."

Kau menatapku meminta penjelasan.

"Ya.. itu kau. Saat musim gugur 2 tahun yang lalu." Jelasku pada Ino. Ino menghambur memelukku lagi.

"Terimakasih..terimakasih Sai-kun."

kau tersenyum. Aku pun tersenyum.,

Kau bahagia di sisiku. Aku pun bahagia kau di sisiku. Kau adalah kekasih yang berharga di hidupku. Kekasih yang akan kubuat tersenyum selalu untukku.


End file.
